The present disclosure relates to a speed measuring device with an optical coherence tomography and a method of measuring speed.
As disclosed in the publication of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-259698, a technique is known in optical coherence tomography in which moving speed of inspection target is measured based on the amount of chronological change in the phase of an interference signal.